1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a gutter retaining system for affixing a gutter to a building. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interlocking system that incorporates a clip for affixing gutters to a retaining member on the eaves of a building that obviates the need for using nails or screws within the gutter itself, and to the structure installed according to the system, both preassembly and as assembled. This interlocking system can incorporate a debris guard that prevents debris from entering and ultimately clogging the gutters.
2. Background Information
For years property owners have struggled with the destructive effects of water on their buildings. However, by channeling the water away from the structure, building owners can reduce the damage caused by water. This can be accomplished through the use of a gutter system. Gutters are troughs that channel water from the eaves, being the horizontal lower edge of a roof, of a building to the downspouts. The downspouts are essentially drainpipes that drain water from the roof gutters. Gutters are a critical component of a building because they prevent moisture damage by channeling water off the roof and away from the foundation. But any damaged lengths of gutter or drain pipe caused by wear, improper installation, or sagging can cause leaks which can result in water damage to the building.
Traditionally, gutters have been attached by nailing the gutter directly to the building. Building contractors typically used a spike and ferrule system, in which a narrow, tubular spacer, the ferrule, is placed between the front face of a gutter and its rear face, ensuring that the front face remains at a uniform distance from the rear face. A spike or long nail, is then punched through the outside of the front face of the gutter, through the ferrule, through the back face of the gutter, and into the wall or fascia of the structure.
Using the nail in this manner ruins the finished appearance of the gutter. In addition, once the gutter is installed it ends up with its front face tilted forward towards the ground. Once this occurs the captured rainwater and other material tends to pool along the outer edge of the gutter. The weight of this material creates a moment at the point of insertion of the nail, resulting in a force pulling the gutter away from the wall. Further, while this manner of installation has the effect (at least temporarily) of securing the gutter in place, it does not ensure that water will not run behind the gutter. In any structure where water is allowed to run and collect behind the gutter, eventually the integrity of the wood begins to weaken and the moment forces referred to above slowly pull the nail and the gutter away from the building. In periods of adverse weather, high winds can accelerate the process by getting behind the gutter and forcing it completely away from the building.
The utilization of gutter hangers is the most common way in which installers have tried to improve the integrity and life of gutter systems. In this application, a modified spacer is used, shaped like a flat plate, with both ends mined upward. One end of this spacer is inserted under the lip of the front face of the gutter, while the second end, with a pre-punched nail hole, is placed against the rear face of the gutter. A nail or screw is then inserted through the nail hole, through the rear face of the gutter, and into the building wall. A variation of this method includes placing the second end of the spacer over the top of the rear face of the gutter. The spacer is then nailed directly into the roof decking of the building or to the face of the wall, under any existing shingles. These methods of installation eliminate the unsightly appearance previously created by installing the nail or screw through the front face of the gutter. However, these hangers do not prevent the collection of water behind the gutter, nor relieve the moment created by the weight of the water pooling outwardly within the gutter.
A further problem occurs with different types of construction. The building may or may not include an additional small piece of fascia board under the eaves which is not as long as the gutter. If a piece of fascia board does exist under the eaves and the gutter system is in turn nailed to it, over time the portion of the gutter which extends below the fascia board will sag towards the building. This sagging can eventually cause leaks. Where no additional fascia board exists, this type of sagging is not seen.
Because of the problems which have been associated with traditional gutter systems and methods of installation, there is a need for a strong, sturdy gutter system. In addition, this system should be adaptable to different types of construction that may or may not incorporate an additional piece of fascia board. It is desirable that installation be easy, while ensuring that any interlocking aspect of the system is not compromised due to the primary construction of the building nor during periods of high winds or other adverse weather conditions. Preferably, this system should redistribute the water and other material captured within the gutter, such that all moments that could result are negated. Furthermore, the system should prevent any sagging due to construction that incorporates an additional piece of fascia board and incorporating a debris guard preventing the accumulation of debris.